


Private Number

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: Lena Luthor gets a call on her private line...





	1. Chapter 1

Her private cell phone rang.

In all of National City, Lena Luthor knew that only three people actually had that number; Kara Danvers being one. She looked away from the laptop screen, showing the latest bad press aimed at L-Corp as a result of her brother's dubious behaviour in Metropolis, before he was thrown in prison, and picked it up.

'Unknown'. 

Lena frowned and considered ignoring it, but she was intrigued. Knowing my luck, she thought, it'll be mother and another one of her hair brained schemes to rid the Earth of alien kind once and for all. She'd have to speak to Jess about getting the number changed. Swiping her thumb across the screen, she put the phone to her ear and spoke. "Lena Luthor."

"Miss Luthor, this is Detective Sawyer of NCPD."

Great. How had she got this number? The last encounter she'd had with Detective Sawyer, she'd ended up in the back of her police cruiser on her way to jail, for a crime she was reasonably certain she hadn't committed. "How good to hear your voice." Lena lied, "What can I do for you today?"

"We picked up an intruder at an L-Corp facility on the edge of the city." Sawyer informed her. "Specifically, the Applied Science Division."

That got Lena's attention. "Oh yes?"

"The person in question is in custody, but when offered her phone call, she gave me your number."

'She'?

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not friendly with anyone in the criminal fraternity, Detective." Lena assured her. "And this number is probably known to only a handful of people in National City. What is this person's name?"

"She calls herself 'Huntress'." Sawyer replied, "But when we ran her prints, we got a match with a well known Star City criminal named Helena Bertinelli."

Bertinelli.

Lena hadn't seen her since boarding school. Whereas Lena herself had gone to college, Bertinelli had returned to Star City and then - or at least, so she had heard - had disappeared off to Italy to run the family 'business'. 

Last she'd heard, she was dead.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but I'm sure you just said Helena Bertinelli." Lena said after a brief pause. "I'm pretty sure that one of her mafia buddies killed her about, oh, two years ago. It was in the Daily Planet."

Sawyer replied, "That's right, Miss Luthor. But the prints and the mugshot match the identity of the person we have in custody here."

"Is it possible that this is some sort of shape changing alien that has decided to use Ms Bertinelli's form as a disguise?" Lena suggested, leaning back in her chair. 

"It's possible but, from experience, shape shifting aliens don't tend to have the knowledge of the template that they have copied." Sawyer replied. "She seems to have intimate knowledge of both yourself and Oliver Queen."

Queen? Lena vaguely remembered the name; the billionaire heir had disappeared somewhere in the Pacific five years ago, whilst cavorting with some nubile young woman in the middle of a hurricane. He'd not been heard of since and had been presumed dead. She looked at her watch - she had a meeting scheduled with her press officer. "I'm sorry, Detective, but maybe Supergirl would have been a better choice for this deluded young woman or alien's one phone call."

Sawyer sighed. "OK, well... Thought it was worth a try." She replied. "Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor. It was either you or Veronica Sinclair."

"SInclair?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, she seems to have intimate knowledge of both yourself and the woman who is known as Roulette from - she says - your time at boarding school together." Sawyer informed her.

Well, that was interesting...

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that her?"

"And hello to you to, Miss Luthor."

Lena met Sawyer's gaze evenly. This was the first time that they'd seen each other since the detective had arrested her for, yes, a crime she hadn't committed. "Good afternoon, Detective." She said, sarcastically. "How happy I am to be in your precinct again..."

Sawyer ignored the sarcasm and nodded to the figure behind the mirrored glass, in the interrogation room. "That's her." She opened the file she'd been holding and showed the contents to her, including a mugshot that looked like it belonged in Vogue rather than a NCPD file. "Helena Bertinelli. As far as we're concerned, she was declared dead two years ago."

Lena moved closer to the glass. 

Helena was as gorgeous as ever; glossy black hair, steel blue eyes. The costume she wore - a combination of black and purple leather - was tight, emphasising her already impressive curves. It had been years since they had seen each other at boarding school; the same school that Sinclair had also attended. Lena smiled slightly, finding it amusing that - whilst her adopted brother Lex had gone on to become one of the most notorious psychopaths in the world, and her two friends had descended into criminality - here she was, trying to do the best for National City and, she supposed, the world.

Clearly, she'd enjoyed school too much...

"And you're certain that it's her?" Lena asked. "After all, NCPD doesn't have a particularly high rate in proving the identities of guilty?"

Sawyer sighed, and turned to her. "The NCPD apologised for what happened to you, Miss Luthor." She pointed out.

"I'll let you know when NCPD has apologised enough, Detective." Lena said, gesturing at the woman in the other room. "So, do you want me to speak to her or not?"

"Your choice, Miss Luthor." Sawyer said, with a shrug.

Lena nodded. "I'll do it, but completely off the record. If she is the Bertinelli of the Star City crime family, I don't need it to get out that I've been visiting her in jail." She replied, walking towards the door to the interrogation room. "Has she been provided with legal counsel?"

"Not ye-"

"L-Corp will appoint someone. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

\+ + +

Bertinelli was handcuffed to a bar at one end of the table in the interrogation room. She looked up sharply as Lena entered and closed the door. The light in the room was dull, but Lena could see the bruise forming on the beautiful prisoner's left cheek. Taking a seat at the table, she glared in the direction of the mirrored glass.

There was a burst of static, as Sawyer activated the intercom. "She put three officers in hospital with a crossbow before we could detain her, Miss Luthor, hence the cuffs." She said. 

"Shame you had to tase me in order to take me in, Detective!" Helena spat.

That voice.

Lena hadn't seen or heard from Helena in years, probably because she presumed that she was dead, but the voice was definitely her. 

"We've searched her twice for concealed weapons and I'm still not convinced that we've found everything, so be careful in there, Miss Luthor." Sawyer added.

"Thanks for the concern, Detective." Lena replied, "But I can handle myself..."

"I can vouch for that." Helena added, with a smirk. 

There was a metallic clink as the handcuffs dropped away...

And Helena flew across the table at Lena's throat...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
